Yu-Gi-Oh: The End Of Pegasus
by William Hoang
Summary: Yugi takes revenge to fight Pegasus to get his Grandpa back
1. Default Chapter

Yu-Gi-Oh: The End Of Pegasus:  
  
Chapter: 1  
  
Note:  
  
We really think Pegasus is the strongest fighter in duel battle. I think Pegasus would be rival to Kaiba or Yugi by his Grandpa soul from the beginning. Yugi begin to fight Pegasus in a real fighting duel battle and Seto take a battle to Yugi for Pegasus told him to fight Yugi to get his little brother back and Yugi lost the duel battle card. Pegasus was so happy that Yugi Gramdpa soul is now with Pegasus in a long long time. Remember this is a different version of the Yu-Gi-Oh paper story.  
  
Now we shall begin this paper story of Yu-Gi-Oh  
  
Yugi said I can't believe it! I lost! and this time your going to pay for it!. Yugi had used the millennia items to used his hidden power to fight Kaiba and he said Yu-Gi-Oh!!. Kaiba said (What!! impossible how could he had a hidden power with him inside!!). Yugi blue jacket begin to rip and his white shirt begin to rip and Yugi's musules begin to grow. Yugi said (Now you going to die!!!). Yugi punch Kaiba in the stomach and Kaiba spits out blood than he kick Yugi in the face. Now you shall die you bastard!!! said Kaiba. Kaiba teleport behind Yugi's back and kick him from behind.  
  
Give it up Yugi your Grandpa will not come back said Kaiba. Yugi jumps to Kaiba and punch him in the face and Kaiba grabbed Yugi's hand and twist his hand. I can't take this any longer I got to help Yugi said Joey angry. No Joey let Yugi fight Seto alone said Tea. Yeah said Joey. Yugi kick Kaiba face and Kaiba ran yelling ahhhhhhh grabbed Yugi neck and tossed him in the tree. Yugi smash his face in the tree and blood came out in his mouth. Yugi got back up and he said look over there an eagle. Kaiba said where?. Yugi kicks Kaiba's balls and Kaiba Falls to the ground groaning in agony oooowwww!!!!.  
  
Pegasus teleport and he said Bravo!!! Yugi!!! Bravo!!!. You defeated Kaiba Yugi and I can get your Grandpa Soul back. Don't listen to him Yugi he just doing this so he can take your soul instead said Kaiba. No way we want to fight you Pegasus said Yugi. Ok if I win your Grandpa soul will be mine said Pegasus. If I win I get Grandpa back said Yugi. Deal Yugi boy.  
  
  
  
End Of Chapter 1  
  
Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh The End of Pegasus. Pegasus challenge Yugi on a real duel fighting battle. Joey came up to the battle to stop Pegasus. Will Joey help Yugi to get his Grandpa soul back? Stay Tuned on the next paper story of Yu-Gi-Oh: The End of Pegasus chapter 2. 


	2. Yu-Gi-Oh! The End Of Pegasus: Chapter 2

Yu-Gi-Oh: The End Of Pegasus  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Note:  
  
The second chapter shows that Yugi fight with Pegasus and shows that Joey planed on making traps on Pegasus in chapter 2. Remember people Joey was not seen in Chapter 1 when he begin to make traps on Pegasus.  
  
Narrator  
  
Previous on Yu-Gi-Oh chapter 1. Yugi lost the battle in duel battle card on Seto Kaiba and Yugi was angry to use his millennia power to beat up Kaiba. He had pack up a punch on Kaiba and Pegasus came by to fight Yugi to get his Yugi's Grandpa back.  
  
So Yugi boy it's a deal said Pegasus. Wait!! stop Yugi I will fight Pegasus said Joey. Are you sure Joey? Pegasus is stronger than you he can take your soul said Yugi. Don't worry Yugi I will handle Pegasus said Joey (whisper) and I get plan said Joey smirking evil. Good like Joey said Yugi. Is Joey alright? said Tea. It looks to he making a trap and whisper to me that he going to make a trap said Bakura. Yeah said Tea. Are you ready Joey boy said Pegasus. Yeah I bet I am said Joey.  
  
Alright Joey boy one thing there's one problem said Pegasus. What Problem? said Joey weird in question mark in his head. Your shoes untied Joey boy said Pegasus. Where? hey my shoes not untied. Joey got punch by Pegasus in the nose. Aaaahhhh!!! my nose is bleeding you crazy son of a bitch!! said Joey. What!! you idiot Joey I am not a bitch!! I am not a Bitch!! said Pegasus angry.  
  
Joey ran of hiding in the bushes and Pegasus ran by and said where are Joey I am not afraid any... Joey put a sock on Pegasus mouth and Joey said Hey you look stupid with the sock in the mouth. Joey used the rope and the trap caught Pegasus in the rope hanging upside down and Joey uses his boxing gloves with bricks in his hand to punch Pegasus face fast like lighting about 100 times. Noooooooooo!!!!!!! said Seto Kaiba from losing Pegasus to get his Mokuba back and Pegasus was revived by his own powers.  
  
Pegasus use his magic to destroy the rope and stand back in his foot again. Joey ran to the tree and he pull the rope of (2 100kt of titanium anvil) falling on Pegasus then he get squash by a anvil. Pegasus use his power to destroy an anvil and he said enough games right now!!!. Joey used the rope to kick Pegasus in the face. Yugi said you did it Joey you killed Pegasus. Joey looks like I fooled that Pegasus he weak. Pegasus looked behind Joey angry and said I think not. Joey got knock out by Peagsus and Yugi said nooooooo!!!!!!!! you killed Joey.  
  
Actally knock him out with my power and this time I going to fight with you Yugi boy. Yugi begin to fight with Pegasus and Yugi toying around with Pegasus my make Pegasus lose his power my fighting Yugi.  
  
  
  
End Of Chapter 2  
  
Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh: The End of Pegasus. Yugi was toying around with Pegasus by leting him losing his power by punching rocks, buildings, apartments, and CN Tower. Joey bring Pegasus to heaven where Zeus is a god and Pegasus exploded into pieces is Pegasus is dead? or is he alive that returned to Yugi about to take revenge. Don't miss the exiting paper story of Yu-Gi-Oh: The End Of Pegasus. 


	3. Yu-Gi-Oh: The End Of Pegasus: Chapter 3

Yu-Gi-Oh: The End Of Pegasus  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Note:  
  
You know this is impossible for people can destroy a tall building with their bare hands and some strong people can destroy the building with billon of strong man to punch the building down. Then some billion people dies by brick smash their face or sqwish like a cockroach. Then Yugi challenge Pegasus on a battle and Pegasus waste his power to fight Yugi.  
  
You got to do better than that Pegasus said Yugi. Well Yugi boy let see you can dodge this said Pegasus. Pegasus use his power punch on Yugi and Pegasus is losing power. Finish him up Yugi said Tea. You can destroy Pegasus said Tristan. What the hell? Yugi is toying around with Pegasus said Seto Kaiba.  
  
Yugi teleport to the Rocky Mountains and Pegasus miss the Punch at Yugi and end up hitting the rocks. Yugi and Pegasus teleport again to the Apartment Building Flying through the windows, doors, and stair case going outside to do a big fireball wave on both of themselves ending up destroying a apartment where people lived.  
  
Yugi teleported to the CN Tower fighting with Pegasus and he said come on Yugi boy stop toying around with me again? said Pegasus. What do you think? I can use the fireball wave to destroy the CN Tower to sqwish you like a pancake! said Yugi. What?!! Oh Shit!! you can't do that!! said Pegasus in is frightened face. Oh yes I can!! fireball wave!! here I go!!. Yugi destroyed the CN Tower fall on Pegasus and Pegasus said NNNNNNNNooooooo!!!!!!!!.  
  
The CN Tower sqwish Pegasus and he destroy the whole Toronto city building. Yugi teleport back where he can from and Pegasus said Enough games!!! this time I will destroy the Earth!!! with my whole body. Yugi felt angry and sad by saying this NNNNNNoooooo!!!!!!! I should have destroyed Pegasus and take the chances. Leave it to me said Joey. Joey your alright said Yugi. It time for me to say goodbye said Joey. What's Joey doing Said Tea. Joey is bring Pegasus somewhere in the sky that the Earth will not be destroyed.  
  
Goodbye Yugi said Joey. NNNNNNNoooooo!!!!!! said Yugi scream angry. Joey teleport to Zeus place and Joey said hey Zeus I bought Pegasus here from destroying the Earth said Joey. Joey!!! you this man is dangerous from here said Zeus angry. You know I might be crazy but I save the... (explosion). Now what have you done Joey where's all my cloud Joey you know you are crazy around here so your staying here.  
  
Nah I am not stay in here I am not... Uh Oh... Joey looks at the yellow ring in his head and scream I am dead. So if you are here then where's Pegasus? said Zeus. I don't really want to know that he is Alive!!! he's going to fight Yugi again no way!!! this guy is going to fight him said Joey worried angry.  
  
Yugi are you alright? said Tea. I am fine Tea said Yugi.  
  
Yugi said what was that? NNNNoooo!!!! this can be happening it's Pegasus. There's no way you can defeat me!!!. I think I would said Seto Kaiba. Well Kaiba do you think to can stop me? said Pegasus. You bet I would said Kaiba.  
  
  
  
End Of Chapter 3  
  
Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh: The End Of Pegasus. Seto Kaiba challenged Pegasus and Seto got shot by Pegasus power. Yugi stand there like a statues and Pegasus shot Yugi by his power beam. Seto Kaiba pushed Yugi and Seto Kaiba arm got shot then Yugi has one arm to destroy Pegasus. Will Yugi defeat Pegasus? or it's too late. Find out in Yu-Gi-Oh: The End Of Pegasus: Chapter 4. 


	4. Yu-Gi-Oh!: The End Of Pegasus: Chapter 4

Yu-Gi-Oh: The End Of Pegasus  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Note:  
  
We got 2 more chapters left until I get my internet back in 2003. Pegasus is still alive and Yugi begin to battle him again and Seto Kaiba joins Yugi to defeat Pegasus to get Mokuba and Yugi's Grandpa back.  
  
  
  
Are you ready to fight me? (Yugi and Kaiba): You Bet!!!  
  
Yugi and Kaiba run to punch Pegasus then he teleported and Yugi said where he go? Pegasus teleport behind them and Kaiba looked behind and begin to strike him then Pegasus teleported. Kaiba got hit my Pegasus and Yugi Begin to strike Pegasus then he missed again.  
  
  
  
Then Yugi got strike by Pegasus again and Seto Kaiba begins to do a big fireball then Pegasus dodges his fireball attack. Then Pegasus strike him 24 times and he did a fireball at Kaiba. Then he got hit and did a billions of fireball surrounding Pegasus then it explode.  
  
Pegasus got really serious then begins to go lightspeed and punch Kaiba in the stomach.  
  
  
  
Yugi rage after Pegasus than he teleported again and Yugi got strike 24 times again. Yugi stands there like a statues then Pegasus says Ah Yugi Boy standing there doing nothing your just worthless!!! Pegasus shot the power beam at Yugi and Kaiba jump to pushed Yugi out of the fireball and Kaiba is arm got shot. Kaiba No!!! said Yugi angry. Pegasus rush to Yugi and beating up Yugi 50 times.  
  
  
  
Then Pegasus shot the fireball on Yugi's arm then Pegasus said give it up Yugi boy you will not defeat me. Hey Pegasus I got one thing to say. What?!. Bug off!!! Pegasus this will be the final battle!!!. Yugi and Pegasus begin to use the fireball together and begin to fire at them together.  
  
  
  
Yugi boy this will end right now. I don't think's so Pegasus. What?!. I got one arm to focus with my powers from the milliena item to blast you down. You are? said Pegasus scared. That's right and it going to take you down and I will get my Grandpa back.  
  
  
  
End Of Chapter 4  
  
  
  
Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh: The End Of Pegasus the final chapter is approaching soon. Pegasus and Yugi used their power to gain it fireball larger to defeat the one that is winning or losing. Will Yugi get his Victory to get his Grandpa or he end up get blow into dust. Find out in the final chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh: The End Of Pegasus Chapter 5. 


	5. Yu-Gi-Oh: The End Of Pegasus: Chapter 5

Yu-Gi-Oh: The End Of Pegasus  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Note  
  
Pegasus and Yugi begin to do the fireball for there victory. Then Joey is looking at Yugi in the land and there friends is counting on Yugi to win. Well if Serenity and the other is knowing about this.  
  
  
  
Do you think you can defeat me Yugi boy? Just watch and learn Pegasus. What do you mean? You know what I meant Pegasus. Yugi can't stand Pegasus fireball with one arm so Yugi have to use the milliena item to power up to his strength.  
  
  
  
Yugi fireball has been increased and Pegasus got scared of Yugi power. Then he begins to show Yugi his true power and then Yugi's power begin to lose slightly. Oh no!! Yugi's not going to make it!! said Tea. There's got to be a way for Yugi that he can defeat him said Tristan.  
  
The only way for Yugi to defeat him is by believe his true power from the milliena item that he combine it to a golden hidden power said Bakura.  
  
  
  
Yugi is in trouble I don't think he can defeat said Joey.  
  
Calm yourself Joey if he combine the item than it has hidden power inside that can stop Pegasus said Zeus. Really? said Joey. Yes of course Joey said Zeus. When do I go home? said Joey. Until Pegasus is destroyed when things is back to normal again.  
  
  
  
Give it up Yugi boy you will not defeat me again said Pegasus. I think not Pegasus said Yugi. What?!. There one thing that can defeat you using all the milliena item I found then I combine them to stop this madness!!!. The milliena item is combined then the light begin to flash gold then it turn into the golden cube with 6 eyes in each shape.  
  
  
  
Yugi begin to the golden cube then he grab it then Yugi is changed into a golden person wearing suit. Yugi other arm begin to function and then he used two hand to focus his energy. It's time to say goodbye Pegasus. Yugi blast the fireball then Pegasus got hit by Yugi's blast and Pegasus begin to turn into crisp.  
  
  
  
Yugi's Grandpa soul return to the T.V. then his Grandpa said Where am I? I can't remember a thing. Well it's time to say goodbye Zeus said Joey. Farewell Joey. Joey return back and friends begin to cheer happy to Yugi. Joey said Yugi. Yugi said Joey. You have done well Yugi then things is back to normal. Wait!! what about us said Serenity. Oh hi Sis said Joey. I eye is fine again Joey said Serenity. And me as well said Mai.  
  
  
  
Hey don't forget us said Mokuba, Seto, and Yugi's Grandpa. I help my big brother by giving him a potion then he got awake said Mokuba. That's a boy Mokuba said Seto Kaiba. Yugi. Grandpa. Are you all right Grandpa said Yugi. Yes of course Yugi I am all right. Everyone let's go to William's Pizza palace said Joey. Yeah said everyone. Wait you know what? said Serenity. What? said everyone. He rocks!. I take onion. No I take pineapple.  
  
  
  
The End  
  
Is it lovely?  
  
Not!!!!!!! 


End file.
